The Sentence
by yerelly
Summary: Before the beginning of ATD. Eric is tired of waiting for Sookie to come to her senses and leave the tiger so he takes matters into his own hands after learning that Sookie had gone out with the tiger again. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. I Want You

**A/N: The story takes place before the beginning of All Together Dead before Sookie sleeps with Quinn. In the book she mentions she has met with him a couple of times and is the night after one of those meetings. I thought of this story while listening to some songs and it wouldn't leave me alone. It is a very short story only four chapters but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Eric is tired of waiting for Sookie to come to her senses and leave the tiger so he takes matters into his own hands after learning that Sookie had gone out with the tiger again.**

**I don't own anything Charlain Harris does.**

**Chapter 1 – I want you**

Pam was just opening Fangtasia for the evening when she heard the noise she was waiting for, something was being torn to pieces. She sighed even though it wasn't necessary. She began counting mentally _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and…_

"Pamela," Eric's furious voice called.

Since Sookie started going out with the tiger and Eric found out they were together this is what happened. He got enraged; he broke something in his office. He yelled furious threatening either to kill the tiger or the telepath, but wouldn't do either.

So like a good child Pam sat on his leather sofa listened to his ranting and then she would leave. However, this was getting old. She couldn't take this anymore. She walked in his office and closed the door locking it behind her. She stood in front of him with a hand on her hip giving him an I-had-enough-of-this-shit look.

"Eric either kill both of them or talk to her," Pam suggested before he even began with his threats. Eric stared at his child. Though most of the time she would enjoy his ranting teasing the hell out of him, he sensed this night she was doing none of that. Yes, kill them he wanted to kill them both, but…he couldn't bring himself to see Sookie hurt or hurt her for that matter. These fucking feelings were nagging at him and Sookie would not take him back.

He was tired of this, he wanted her to tell him that she loved him that her life was meaningless without him or at least that she wanted to be with him again, but no she preferred the fucking tiger. He hit his desk again. His day man told him that Sookie had gone out with the tiger again. They didn't go out often, but his blood boiled every time they did. If he killed the tiger even if it was an accident Sookie would know it was him. The fuck he wanted just to forget about her and he couldn't do it.

He was lost every night missing something, her body, her smile how much he needed her even if he couldn't remember. He felt he was lifeless without her, without her warmth and her…love. Yes he wanted her to love him.

Pam was right he needed to do something about it. He was going to end this as he once told her…

_should I just bite you and end it all…_

"You are in charge tonight," he told her as he checked himself on the mirror. She felt his rage.

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to end this once and for all…this nonsense ends tonight," he promised as he left Fangtasia.

Pam was going to warn Sookie, but decided against it. Sookie had dug her own grave by rejecting her master and by playing games with him. Pam was sure that if Sookie didn't take Eric back she would not live another day to play with the tiger. If it was up to Eric she would be a vampire and following his orders…oh maybe that's what he is going to do…Turn her.

Pam smiled, she always thought Sookie would make a good vampire. As she exited Eric's office she prepared herself mentally to welcome her new sister or go to Sookie's funeral because Sookie was hard-headed. Pam doubted Sookie will leave the tiger to go back to Eric and then she wondered why. They looked happy when they were together while he was cursed; they looked…like they were in love. She knew at least Eric was…is.

"Poor Sookie," she whispered as she stood ready to greet the vermin.

Sookie was at Merlotte's walking around waitressing with her crazy smile as always. Life had been peaceful for some days now. The only thing exciting in her life now was when Quinn came to visit which was not as often as she wanted. She started thinking on what happened earlier.

The only reason she got to see him was because she met him at some warehouse while he was packing some supplies. It wasn't even a date. She sighed disappointed. She liked the company, she couldn't deny that. He was a good listener and they both shared their troubles, but Sookie hid many things from him. The only person she had shared more with had been Eric while he was cursed. She groaned. She hated thinking about him all the time. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

She refilled two drinks and walked to the kitchen to retrieve two of her orders. She lowered her shields to distract herself. People were worried about their bills, work next day and nothing important to distract her mind. Andy was going over the details of his wedding with Halleigh.

She knew she will never have that with Quinn. He was always traveling. She had been thinking about that lately and while she liked Quinn very much, she didn't love him. No, there was only one man who refused to leave her heart, Eric. The handsome Viking who wondered in her dreams, who will invade her mind more often than he ought to and the one she had rejected multiple times.

"I'm taking a break," She called out to Sam as she went out back. She couldn't take it anymore. She missed him so much. She told herself that she will not go back to him. All he wanted with her was to fuck her and he already did that multiple times though he didn't remember. She felt tears on her face, why couldn't he wanted her for…something other than sex, though the sex was really good. She felt as though her cursed life was worthless. She couldn't find someone to love her.

Bill who she thought loved her had been ordered to. The truth was that she never got passed that. Her heart had been broken and although she thought she could fix it by going out with Quinn she knew it wouldn't work. She knew by their last kisses. All she thought about when they kissed was chores she had to do and not being in Quinn's arms that had to be signal that their relationship was not going to work out. She sighed. She should probably tell him that.

She often thought that the Eric who had stayed with her was a different person and yet she wondered if deep within him it was really him. She thought Eric was not for her or that it was wrong to have him and that is why she sentenced both to this life. Was she wrong?

Now that she was being honest with herself there was something else she wanted to do. She wanted to apologize to Eric for being so stubborn all the time. She wanted to tell him why she pushed him away. She wanted to tell him to come back to her that she often thought of him, that she suffered without him and cried. She wanted to tell him that if felt almost impossible to go on without him that her path was dark and unclear without him. She wanted to let him know that he was the one who owned her heart that she needed him, that she wanted him.

She had cried often as these thoughts invaded her mind, however, she resolved that night that she will talk to him. She was going to go to Fangtasia after work and tell him everything. She would risk it all and then she would know if he would take her back and if not than she had to forget about him and move on. At least this way she'd know.

She returned to work, one more hour and then she would go home and get ready to see Eric who would decide her future, their future.

**A/N Let me know if you liked it or not :)**


	2. Speak my mind

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and the alerts I'm truly humbled. Someone from the reviews asked me if they were just going to miss each other...I thought that would be funny, but no, they don't miss each other. A few people have asked me if Eric remembers now and why he knows what that Sookie loves him. He doesn't remember still and the reason he knows her feelings it's because of his blood in her. I hope this clears your questions. Anyway on with their talk...**

**Chapter 2 – Speak my mind**

Eric sat on the porch waiting for Sookie he was still furious. He had tried the nice way to get Sookie to tell him the truth and he had waited for her, but tonight he was not going to be nice, not anymore. He had had enough. Sookie was in for a surprise tonight.

Sookie drove home her heart was pounding faster than normal as she was thinking of the different ways to tell Eric the truth. She hoped he was in a good mood. She was nervous. As she approached her house she detected a void. She parked her car and she saw him, sitting on her porch obviously waiting for her. Her heart started racing, at least she was glad Amelia was out tonight. She tried to fix her hair as she approached Eric. She smiled nervously at him.

"Eric," She greeted.

"Miss Stackhouse," he greeted her with a dark and angry voice and then she stopped dead in her tracks. He used that name when he was either treating her in an official capacity or when he was being a jerk. She wanted him to call her lover again, but then why would he she had sent him away. It was her fault.

"I came only to speak my mind and after I am finished I'm leaving and I don't want to see you ever again," he said and her heart stopped beating for a second. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she stood strong. No, he couldn't leave not now.

"Eric please just…" he growled at her. His eyes were full of hatred and all was directed at her. She stepped away cautiously. She had seen Eric kill before and he had that look on his beautiful face, the face she wanted to look at for many nights.

"I'm tired of this bullshit and I will not take this anymore. I know you have feelings for me even when you say you don't, even when you say you don't want me anymore I know you are lying. I thought that if I was patient and if I waited that you would come to your senses and come back to me, but I'm done. Go and do whatever pleases with your life I will not be part of it anymore."

"Eric please, let me explain," She tried to talk some sense into him, but it seemed it was him who was being stubborn tonight.

"I don't care anymore," he bellowed. Which was a lie. He cared he just didn't want to listen to her. He was in front of her holding her by her arms hurting her. "I look pathetic when I beg you. I tried to be there for you and you only used me. I'm sick of this I want to forget about you and I will. I don't care what happened between us anymore." He said angry, his voice was no longer soft or full of innuendos he used when talking to her.

"I told you what happened," She yelled at him. "Why are you acting like this, why are you hurting me?" She asked and tears filled her eyes.

"No, you didn't tell me everything. Something else happened and you hid it from me for whatever reason you didn't tell me. I'm not acting I'm just being honest with you Miss Stackhouse. Do you enjoy knowing you are playing with the Sheriff's feelings, do you enjoy rejecting me, is this a sick game of yours, you are even worse than I am." He said with a malevolent voice.

"I'm not playing anything. I am nothing like you. You only care about you," she bellowed. She was crying, but because she was furious now.

"Really? Then tell me why the fuck did I risk everything to go to Dallas after you and to Jackson? Tell me why I helped you with your friend or with the bartender? Try and tell me it had nothing to do with you and I will tear you to pieces…" he promised. Sookie gasped.

"Of course it had to do with me, because you wanted something from me. You wanted to fuck me and you did, move on the next woman you want and let me be. It's not my fault that you don't remember it," she accused he growled at her again and hurt her arms again, she yelped and he let her go, for the moment.

"What is it Eric I hurt your ego when I chose Quinn over you?" Her not intelligent mouth said. Eric turned around with a murderous look on his face. Sookie tried to back away, but she stopped if Eric wanted to kill her she knew she would not get away.

"It doesn't matter anymore you can fuck whoever the hell you want and I won't care. Just one more thing before I leave. I never wanted to just fuck you I told you in Jackson I had feelings for you and deep down you know I wanted more with you, but like I said I'm done with you. I know you will remember every time I fucked you in that house, you will remember when I was deep inside of you and I know no one will ever make you feel the way I did," She slapped him across the face, but he didn't stop. "Go and be happy with your new lover, I hope you enjoyed tearing my heart in half, because there is a piece missing and I know where it is and I don't want it back," he spat "your eyes betray you and your soul or mine you will never deceive. It should be me giving the sentence and not you. This is your sentence."

This is not how she wanted things to go for them. If he was going to leave she wanted to tell him how she felt too.

"As far as my blood in you," he continued "I will ignore it. The next time you are in trouble and your blood boils with fear I will not come to your aid. Don't ever call me to help you. Don't ever come to Fangtasia again, because the moment you do I will kill you," he said and the words hurt him more than he thought they would. He turned around to hide a tear from her.

He started to walk away as he felt his heart being torn to pieces or what was left of it.

Sookie was unable to move or say anything for that matter. No, he couldn't leave she had to speak her mind too. She ran after him and stopped in front of him.

"Now it's my turn to talk," she said ignoring the red tear on his face. "You have always told me you wanted to fuck me and that's it, how the fuck was I suppose to know you wanted something different. I might be a mind reader, but I cannot read yours. Yes, you told me in Jackson you had feelings, but you said you hated having feelings. Every time we talk all you talk about is having sex with me. And if for once you really cared for me you would've noticed I was happy to see you tonight, but not anymore so get the fuck off my property Eric Northman," she yelled and walked towards her house. She was sobbing and full of pain. She will cry tonight until sleep will claim her, but tomorrow Eric will be out of her life.

She didn't make it to the door, a loud roar behind her alerted her that something was about to change. She turned around to see a furious Viking, fangs out and his eyes were glowing with a darkness and pain she had not seen before and for the first time since she met Eric she was scared shitless of him. She tried to run inside her house, but Eric was too fast for her, he tackled her to the ground emitting a horrible sound from his chest, something Sookie had not heard before.

**A/N So what do you think? ;)**


	3. Tell me

**Chapter 3 – Tell me…**

Sookie's words had ended what little patience Eric had. He stayed atop her for endless minutes. He hesitated. He shouldn't hesitate, all he had to do was sink his fangs into her neck, drink her blood and end her life, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't stand to see tears on her face or feel the pain she was feeling and knowing he had caused the pain hurt him even more.

"Eric please don't do it, don't hurt me more," she pleaded. She knew he was thinking about ending her life as he kept looking at her neck and then at her eyes. He growled because he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill her and he couldn't leave her either. There was one other thing he could do.

He claimed her lips and kissed her as he often did with the experience and knowledge he only had. His lips were demanding and yet there was something about that kiss that told Sookie something else was happening. She returned the kiss with passion as she thought it was probably the last time she would kiss him.

She savored the moment memorizing this feeling forever in her mind. The way his lips fitted so perfect with hers, the way his tongue brought her pleasure to her whole body, his taste drove her into frenzy. It had been so long since they had been together like this kissing each other with no regrets. She moaned in to his mouth and she brought him closer to her by yanking his hair eliciting a growl he only made when they made love. She bit his bottom lip, but not hard enough to draw blood.

Eric felt how well she responded to his kiss with the passion he wanted from her, with the passion he knew she housed for him, only for him. He started roaming her body with his hands as she did wicked things with her mouth to him. He felt when she licked his fangs and he opened his mouth wider to let her have more access to his fangs, he was rewarded with endless licks to his fangs and his lips.

Shivers ran down her body as his cool hands acquainted themselves with her topology. She started squirming under him, her body was getting hot at his touch and she wanted to feel more of him. He ripped her shirt off and her bra was gone in mere seconds. He straddled her admiring her exposed flesh as she was a masterpiece sculpted by the gods themselves.

"You are so beautiful," he said and he lowered his mouth to take her pert pink nipples into his mouth. He sucked one while he pinched the other one. How could he forget how this felt? It was an indescribable feeling so he continued his ministrations savoring her breasts for as long as he could, moving from one to the other, she arched her back at him when he stopped earning a chuckle from him.

"Eric," she whispered in her lust induced voice and he loved the sounds she was making for him. He had more patience with her shorts and her panties so they survived. He kissed her flesh slowly, torturing her. When he was near her core he moved to another part of her body far away from her core and she growled at him.

"Patience lover I don't remember this and I want to savor you for as long as I can," he said his voice sent more shivers down her body. While he kept kissing her body she removed his shirt, she wasn't strong enough to rip it off. She kissed his bare chest and bit his nipples hard as he liked it, he groaned at the feeling. She undid his belt and his jeans, but he swatted her hands away. She whined. He took care of it faster than she could and she was rewarded with the beautiful site of his gracious plenty standing to attention for her. She pushed him on his back and it was her turn to torture him. She kissed him over and over and would not touch his gracious plenty, but accidently touch it on her way to kissing him.

Both ran out of patience and finally he pushed her on her back and licked her core to test her readiness, she was so wet and hot for him he growled. When he entered her wet core with his finger he found her hot and velvety flesh ready for him. He inserted another finger in slow thrusts as he spread his fingers, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Eric please I need you inside of me now," she begged. He leered above her staring at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me what I want to hear," he commanded. She cupped his face and smiled at him.

"I was going to see you tonight to tell you," She said surprising him. "I wanted to tell you that I couldn't be happy without you anymore that I wanted you to lighten the dark path that I walk on. That you are the one who fills my heart that I need you, I want you and no matter what happens after this I will never regret it even if you decide to kill me afterwards. I'm yours Eric. I yield to you," She said in a soft voice.

Eric claimed her lips with a passionate kiss and entered her slowly at first, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him deeper into her.

_Tell me you love me _

_tell me without me your life is useless  
tell me that I mean much more to you than I imagine  
tell me you're dying to be with me_

_Just me ..._

She heard his thoughts and she didn't understand why she was listening to his mind again. He left her lips to kiss her breasts again as he kept on thrusting hard into her as if to brand her as his and she didn't mind it. "so tight, so hot, so perfect my lover," he said in a husky voice. He felt it was unforgivable to forget how good she felt around him, her warmth, her scent, she tasted so good. How could he forget? Never, he would never forget this again. They will be together now, no more hurting each other, no more. He promised himself.

"I love you,

I need you because your presence makes me strong,

I'm nothing without you,

I was dying to be with you…only with you,

I want you to understand that I do love you," She said exposing her neck to him.

Her words hit him deep and it was much more than he expected from her. He kissed her neck before sinking his fangs into her soft flesh extracting her delicious blood and with a last powerful deep thrust both climaxed at the same time. He rested his weight on her and she didn't seem to mind. They stayed like that for some time neither of them saying anything just enjoying each other in their arms and neither one wanted to let go of the other.

She began to wonder when he will end her life. At least she had said to him what she long to say that night when he rose with no memory of her. She had wanted to tell him that he had been the only one who had made her truly happy.

**What do you think is going to happen in the last chapter! Hmmmm... :K**


	4. The Sentence

**Chapter 4 – The Sentence**

"You asked me to marry you," she finally said after some time breaking the eerie silence.

"You didn't answer me, why?" he asked. He lifted his weight off of her to look at her. "I offered you everything I have and though I didn't remember who I was back then I meant it. You have been the only woman I have offered this to or ever will. Don't you understand how much you mean to me?" He asked her again. She realized he had remembered everything. She was at a loss for words; she was shaken by his words.

"It wasn't you Eric and I thought if I had you would be upset with me for accepting you when you didn't remember who you really where," she explained.

Eric understood what she said, she had explained this to him before and yet he still didn't understand why she denied him if he had made her so happy as she said he did.

"I might not have remembered my position or what I had or who I was, but that was me Sookie. I am that man I might act different because life is hard for vampires and I have to survive, but that doesn't mean I am heartless bastard as you seem to think I am. I wouldn't have been mad at you for marrying me or staying with me or keeping me with you, because that is what I wanted to be with you no matter what. The spell said I was to be with my heart's desire and that is you Sookie," He said as he lay on the porch moving her to rest on his body.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…never thought that you, the thousand old year Viking would want to be with me for other than sex. You have to understand that after what Bill did and a life of rejection from men I don't think highly of myself to understand why you want me or wanted me," She said. He rested his hand on her cheek.

"I'll always want you as to why it's because of who you are, what you make me feel. I told you once before, you are smart and loyal. You have a sense of fun and adventure. You have the most beautiful breasts I've ever seen. You're brave and you are definitely the best I've ever had." He said kissing her nose and pressing a soft and yet loving kiss on her lips. "You read my mind," he stated.

"It has happened before, once," She explained. For some reason she wasn't afraid this time of disclosing her most guarded secret to him.

"When we made the deal?" He questioned. She nodded staring into his dark eyes. Though the look was softer there was something there that remained from before when they were fighting. "I opened my mind to you, I think that is why it's possible for you to read me, that time I wanted to test you and earlier I just wanted to express what I needed from you," He told her. She nodded. So she couldn't read his mind. She was afraid of him still. What will he do to her? She was afraid to ask.

"The tiger?" He questioned her. She sighed.

"I don't even know how to say this, but I don't love him. I like his companionship which is something I missed that I had with you, but it wasn't working out and is not. I was planning on ending our relationship anyways." She said not a hint of pain on her face. "I missed you so much," She broke in tears again and hid her face in the crook of his neck. "Why did you stay away from me? Why didn't you harass me more?" She asked between cries and it became hard for her to breathe or even say something. She had never cried so hard in her life and she couldn't stop.

Eric rolled them over and stood with her in his arms he walked them inside to her room and covered them. He didn't want to blame her because he too had his reasons for staying away.

"I was afraid of this power you have over me. I don't know what to do with these feelings I have for you, I don't know what they mean, I just know that since I left your house that night half of me was missing. I feel as though I should be doing something else rather than whatever I was doing except when I was with you. I cannot go on without you. Pam told me to kill you," he said as he rubbed her back and pressed soft kisses on her face. She looked up at him and willed her tears to back away.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked. He sighed. He didn't have the answer. "You said that it should be you who should give the sentence for us, what would that be Eric?" She asked him.

The only other thing he could do that would keep them together.

"Spend eternity with me," He said and claimed her lips once more. He didn't wait for an answer from her. He made love to her again and enjoyed her warm body once more. She bit his nipple again, but this time he asked her to bite him until she drew blood, he wanted her to drink from him. That gave her hope that he might spare her life so she did. She drank what blood came out of his small cut, and he thrusted harder, faster and deeper into her as she did. When they were about to have their moment he sank his fangs into her flesh.

It was the most powerful orgasm of her life, but he didn't stop thrusting into her or drinking from her. As her life slipped away she realized what he was doing. Now she would spend eternity with him, she welcomed the darkness and what he will give to her.

"I love you," she heard him say, before she lost consciousness. He felt when her beautiful human life was beginning to end. He felt tears on his face and it hurt him more than he ever thought it would, but he had to finish, he couldn't stop now. Just before her pure heart stopped beating he fed her his blood.

He remembered when he turned Pamela and it didn't hurt this bad. He knew the pain he was feeling would slowly dissipate as her new life will commence soon. Now they will be together forever and no one was going to take her from him. Yes the sentence was to spend eternity together. He looked at her and kissed her lips before her heart produced the last beat.

"Now you are mine for all eternity my lovely Sookie,"

**The End...**

**A/N Thank you who followed the story and for all your wonderful reviews. I hope I didn't disappoint you with the ending. Let me know your thoughts...:k**


End file.
